most wanted
by roxasIIIX
Summary: han pasado 10 años desde la guerra contra los ángeles ahora soy libre y encontré en lo que soy el mejor tengo lo que siempre quise pero ahora mi pasado a vuelto y me quieren devuelta pero ya no soy como antes ,ahora soy fuerte, no soy débil, soy el most wanted
1. Chapter 1

**ni evangelion ni necesidad de velocidad no me pertenece.**

e-el no volverá el no regresara-dijo entre sollozos una chica peliazul.

la joven científica de cabello castaño estaba al lado del clon genético de si misma solo podría abrazarla mientras que impotente como una figura salía por las puertas del complejo subterráneo.

mientras una azabache y una rubia teñida veían con tristeza como la figura salia sin que nadie lo detenga.

dos hombres veían a la figura mientras uno tenía tristeza y otro tenía arrepentimiento.

todos estaban tristes mientras veían a la figura perderse en la luz cuando ya no era visible todos tenían el mismo pensamiento

_Shinji lo siento_

**pov gendo:**

han pasado 10 años desde que acabo la guerra contra los ángeles, 10 años desde que recuperé el amor de mi vida pero 10 años desde que cometí el mayor error de mi vida.

las cosas han cambiado para todos, para mi empeño a mejorar físicamente mi salud, deje el alcohol y empece a reparar las amistades que arruine.

misato había contraído matrimonio con kaji y actualmente llevaban 8 años de casados pero por desgracia se enteraron que los 2 eran infértiles y no tuvieron hijos, cosa que los destruyó pero por asares del destino encontraron 1 bebe que nombraron issei.

asuka había recuperado a su madre gracias a shinji y había obtenido una ayuda psicológica para recuperar el daño que se hizo y con el paso del tiempo su relación fue mejor pero asuka paso de arrogante a tsundere.

ritsuko se solucionó algo culpable e intenta evitar todo lo relacionado con shinji.

yui no paraba de llorar por las noches mientras abrazaba una foto de shinji mientras repetía "vuelve" hasta que se dormía y puede que ella lo niegue pero puedo ver la luz de la envidia cuando tengo una misato y kyoko con sus hijos.

reí, diablos a reí no puedo ni verla a la cara, el uso a mi gusto y ahora esta destruzada, ella amaba a shinji y ahora que el se fue un estado deprimido y con suerte hablaba con alguien

las cosas han cambiado en nerv celebramos su cumpleaños donde todos los empleados conviven juntos sirven comida que los chef mas famosos envidian y tocaban música clásica que era la favorita de shinji.

aun todos los nervios perdieron la esperanza de encontrar un shinji enviamos a personal del sector 2 a todo el mundo intentando encontrar una pista pero no hallaban nada, cuando fuyutsuki falleció eso activo una esperanza en yui pero ella no era de las que usaba las tragedia pero no dejo pasar esa oportunidad pero el día del funeral el ambiente era tristes, shinji no apareció fue la primera en hablar diciendo que la carta no le llego entre otras cosas.

pero no había duda shinji se fue y hasta hoy no lo encontramos y estamos desesperados pronto sera su cumpleaños y era una fecha dolorosa no solo para mi sino para casi todos los que estaban cerca de shinji, yui se encerraba en casa y lloraba todo el día y dolía verla en un estado tan lamentable.

mientas sospechas sufrieron a yui dormir mientras abrazaba una foto de shinji mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían.

_shinji por favor vuelve e cambiado, mucha gente te extraña._

**en otra parte del mundo**

dos soldados estaban en estados unidos para poder entregar documentos de búsquedas de shinji pero como no podían decirles a las grandes agencias gubernamentales nada que comprometido a nerv decidieron ir a la policía donde esperaban reunirse con el jefe o en este caso jefa.

aun no puedo creer que no lo encontramos-dijo el soldado n1, era el cadete pero leía todo sobre la persona que buscaban por tantos años-no te sorprendas era listo para pesar de todas las cosas que el pasaban ademas encontró la suerte estaba de su lado-dijo el soldado n 2 era un comandante que se empezaba a hartar de esperar a la policía.

aun no comprendo por que no lo dejamos de buscar-dijo el cadete mientras el comandante suspiraba con una sonrisa triste-créeme que yo también me pregunto lo mismo pero sabes como son las personas, es como dice el dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes "y nerv ahora lo busca-dijo el comandante para que el cadete asienta.

me parece muy injusto primero lo maltrataban psicológica mente y ahora no se tal ves ahora tenga familia y tal vez por fin es feliz ahora lo que no me busca parece justo-dijo el cadete con enojo al ver que nervioso no tenia a shinji ahora lo buscaban para hacer quien sabe que.

así son las personas-dijo el comandante con frustración.

buenas lamento la demora -dijo una oficial acercando a los soldados, la era oficial una chica pelirroja de 1,75 tenia ojos de color café su cabello llegaba gasta su cintura tenia una constitución atlética.

bueno lamento la demora tuvimos unos problemas con los niños que tenían desmanes en la escuela pero ya todo se soluciono-dijo mía con una sonrisa tensa.

no importa entendemos lo que sucede cada sitio tiene sus problemas-dijo el comandante para después sacara un portafolio.

bueno ahora a lo que nos importa, ¿a quién buscan? -dijo mía con una sonrisa divertida al ver que los soldados se ponían tensos.

¿Cc-co-como supo que buscamos a alguien? -Pregunto el cadete gana doce un zape del comandante.

bueno es fácil son 3 puntos importantes-dijo mía con una sonrisa.

punto 1: son del extranjero y parecen que en vez de ser policías son militares.

punto 2: escuche un poco de lo que hablaban.

y punto 3: cuando pregunte a quien busque los dos se colocaron tensos y el mas joven tartamudeo y el mas viejo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

no crean que llegue a donde estoy solo con arresta a la gente en la policía de esta ciudad tenemos a los mejores policías-dijo mía con una sonrisa arrogante al ver que los derroto.

el comandante solo suspiro mientras le entregaban el portafolio y mía lo abría para después sacar los documentos y empezaba a leer.

¿Y por qué buscan a este chico? -Pregunto mía con curiosidad para que los soldados asientan.

es el hijo del líder científico del gobierno y lo buscan por qué se escapo con un objeto muy importante-dijo el comandante para que mía sonría levemente.

entiendo mandare patullas a ver las calles a ver si el chico vive por aquí pero ¿cual es el nombre del chico? -pregunto mía con una sonrisa.

se llama shinji ikari-respondió el cadete para después levantarse y retirarse.

en el momento que se retiró mia tomo una taza de café para comenzar a beberla para después suspirar y sacar su teléfono.

_hola mia. _-dijo la voz al teléfono

hola ¿como van las cosas por halla? -pregunto mia con curiosidad.

_nada fuera de lo común solamente eran los niños haciendo sus travesuras aaa a quien habrán salido-dijo la voz mientras soltaba una risa para que mía solo sonría apenada._

no importa pero ... creo que no queras salir de casa-dijo mía con una mirada de preocupación.

_¿Porque? -pregunto la voz._

te encontramos, te encontramos shinji-dijo mia revelando la identidad de la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

**hasta ****aquí**

**¿que les parece? **

**me inspire de un fanfic muy parecido pero de diferente trama donde shinji se va de nerv.**

** shinji corre en carreras pero se retiro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ni evangelion ni need for speed no me pertenece.**

shinji pov

_te han encontrado shinji_

_te han encontrado shinji _

_te han encontrado shinji _

esas palabras.

_te han encontrado shinji _

esas malditas palabras, esas malditas palabras que esperaba nunca escuchar.

¿Por que?

en estos 10 años encontre la felicidad que siempre quise y ahora puede que la pierda.

no se que hacer, solo le he dicho a mi circulo cercano mi pasado.

no quiero volver no quiero regresar a ese infierno.

no se que hacer hace mas de 10 años que no siento esto pero vuelvo a sentirlo.

tengo miedo.

aleta shinji pov.

en rockpord habia una casa algo alejada de la ciudad era bastante normal con un gran terreno de patio y un gran cobertizo en eso podría ver múltiples autos yendo a una gran velocidad hacia esa casa una cosa que afecta en común esos autos era que no eran autos comunes y corrientes (osea autos que no son muy comunes y que costaría mucho pagar).

eran 3 autos que era reconocidos por casi todo el pueblo por adulto y niños eran los corredores de la lista negra los mejores corredores de carreras del país.

sinceramente los 3 no se llevaban bien del todo pero cuando se las diferencias del n1 no importaban las diferencias.

cuando llegaron a la residencia los 3 se bajaron y corrieron adentro de la casa cada uno estaban nerviosos o enojado pero cuando entraron a mi niña sentada con un niño en los brazos todos se calmaron para que vean que les llegó a cada uno una mirada de muerte .

ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo mia con cansancio mientras el niño en sus brazos jugaba con un auto de juguete- ¿que paso? nos mandaste un mensaje a los 3 de una manera que fácilmente se puede interpretar como una amenaza de muerte-dijo un azabache con cansancio y algo de miedo.

si estaba ocupado en algo importante cuando llego el mensaje-dijo el rubio del grupo con algo de enojo pero cuando conecto mirada con mia tembló como gelatina ya que los ojos de mia obtuvieron un brillo rojo que lo aterro.

estaba en la escuela de mi bebe y yo llega el mensaje si sabes que mi mujer me va a matar cuando entras de mi hija esta fuera de la escuela-dijo el segundo pelinegro con sudor en su frente mientras le temblaban las manos.

ya lo se pero necesito hablar con ustedes y el también a pesar de que el no quiere hacerlo-dijo mía para que salga de la habitación y volver con ¿un shinji amarrado?

que cara PUUM-los 3 fueron callados después de que mía en una gran maestría de armas saco un taser y el dio de lleno al rubio en su frente dejándolo fuera de combate mientras que otros pelinegros cayeron desmallados con dos tranquilizantes en sus espaldas.

creo que exageraste mia-dijo shinji con la mirada inexpresiva mientras que el niño en los brazos de mia se subía a la cabeza de shinji y comenzó a acurrucarse y dormirse sacando una risa a shinji-parece que es la hora de la siesta-dijo Shinji para que mía le saque al niño de la cabeza.

nada de palabrotas en presencia de mi bebé y no creas que esto se acabo debes hacer lo correcto no puedes escapar para siempre en algún momento deveras enfrentar a los demonios de tu pasado ... ademas es la agencia gubernamental mas poderosa del mundo tuviste mucha suerte de que no te encuentren antes-dijo mia mientras se enfrentaba a su bebé a una habitación-ya lo se pero si conozco a mis padres lo lo que hacen lo que sea para mantenerme cerca de ellos y nerv ara lo que sea para tener la unidad 02 activa y tenga a los pilotos aun sabiendo de los ángeles ya no volverán y mis padres ... carajo mia mis padres están locos.

mi madre de alguna manera coloco su alma en la unidad 02 solo para "crear" un mundo para mi, sin medir las concepciones de sus relaciones y mi padre cambiar mi abandono desde que tengo memoria ya los 14 años en vez de que no se, saludarme mando una carta donde comenzó mi infierno-dijo shinji con cansancio mientras pasaba su mano en la cara.

shinji tu no puedes hacer esto, ocultarte no te ayudara para salir adelante necesitas salir de aquí y enfrentar a tus demonios recuerda que ya no estas solos tienes a tu hijo ya tu familia puede que ya no estemos juntos pero nos une la lista negra y mas importante este pequeño si nos necesita ayudamos no somos amigos somos familia-dijo mía con seriedad mientras le entregaba una computadora portátil mientras shinji solo podía suspirar mientras salía de la casa y entraba un auto mientras solo podía tener una encrucijada en su mente ¿enfrentaba a sus demonio o intentaba ocultarse de nuevo? .

en medio de rock pord shinji conducía intentando despejar su mente.

RIIIIN RIIIIN RIIIIN.

shinji escucho como su teléfono sonó y vio como estaba el nombre de una de las 20 personas que el confía.

hola rog-saludo shinji.

rog fue la persona que le ayudo a comenzar como corredor de carreras, el le había enseñado todo lo que sabia de los autos, el fue los que ayudo a shinji de japón el logro hacer legal las carreras en rock pord ... y ayudo de que rog se acostara con la alcaldesa de la ciudad.

_hola mocoso ya me llamo mia-dijo rog con seriedad causando que shinji solo suspire _

escuché rog se que te preocupas por mi pero-dijo shinji con cansancio pero se detuvo cuando rog comenzó a reir.

_jajajaja ¿preocupado? mocoso no estoy preocupado estoy emocionado mocoso esta es nuestra oportunidad de oro para nosotros-dijo rog con seriedad pero con una gran diversión en su tono._

¿Oportunidad de oro de que estas hablando rog? -Pregunto shinji con una ceja alzada ya que las ideas de rog eran raras.

_mocoso escucha tu padre es el líder de la agencia gubernamental mas poderosa del mundo y yo pienso que esa es una oportunidad de oro-dijo rog con una gran emoción en su voz causando que shinji solamente eleve mas la ceja._

¿Piensas venderme rog? -Pregunto shinji con dolor sin creer que una de las personas que el mas quería lo que quería vender a sus padres

_¿Venderte? no, mocoso acaso no me conoces esta es la oportunidad de ganar una buena cantidad de pasta y también es la oportunidad de que tu te puedas alejar permanente de tus padres si no que también ayudes a los otros.-dijo rog causando que shinji solo pare el auto y empiece a tomar en cuenta las palabras de rog_

no comprendo ¿como es una oportunidad de oro? -pregunto shinji con curiosidad.

_jajaja mocoso si creías que no tengo aviones para esto estas equivocado mira tengo una manera de conseguir mucho dinero pero vamos a tener que hacer algo-dijo rog _

¿Que cosa? -Pregunto shinji con curiosidad.

_algo que no te va a gustar mocoso-dijo rog._

no rog por favor no me digas que-dijo shinji con desagrado-

_si mocoso tienes que volver a tokio 3 y enfrentarte a tus padres._

**hasta aqui**

**en ek siguiente capitulo sera la confrontación de shinji con sus padres**

**aquí están los 14 de la lista negra**

**tamaki (3) Aston Martin DB9**

**ichika (4) Dodge Viper SRT-10**

**Yuuji (6) Lamborghini Gallardo**

**ikki (5) Chevrolet Corvette C6**

**leona (12) Mazda RX-8**

**rito (2) Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren**

**jin (7) Mercedes-Benz CLK 500**

**deambular (14) Lexus IS300**

**yorda (8) Ford Mustang GT**

**Trish (13) Toyota Supra**

**Anna (15) Volkswagen Golf GTI**

**asta (11) Mitsubishi Eclipse GT**

**takuya (10) BMW**

**as (9) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII**


End file.
